Poison and Wine
by Sephe
Summary: She didn't like him, but you don't exactly refuse a prince easily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

My footsteps pounded against the street beneath them with almost thundering sounds, but my ears were deaf to them. Just as my eyes were blind to the stares I received from my fellow Aesir as I wove my way through them, along with a few glares when I would misstep and nearly run someone down. Tossing as sincere an apology I could muster in my haste, I kept going.

Running was not something one generally saw in Asgard. Not from anyone over a century old. And not in the military. Unless it was at the training grounds or during one of the royal family's many festivals. We tend to be a proud race. And vain. And running was not conducive to keeping up a well-groomed appearance. It was silly, in my opinion.

"I am going to be late," I muttered, my voice laced with despair as I dodged a mother and child with a quick side step. My gaze swung to the twin suns hanging in the sky and I made a hopeless noise. "So late." Willing my legs faster, I summoned up the last bit of my strength and raced towards the house just inside the gates to the city.

Perhaps calling it a house was a stretch. Compared to most of the sweeping and towering buildings of the majestic city, it was nothing more than a simple hut. Only two stories, it was made of the simplest materials and hidden behind an overgrown hedge that the officials received no end of complaints about. The owner claimed it was essential for his studies and that the Allfather had given him permission. That sent the officials walking, ignoring every complaint that came in after that day. I still was unsure if what he had said was true, despite how close we had grown.

Skidding to a halt in front of the main door, I pulled on my magic and quickly settled my disheveled appearance as well as calming my erratic breathing. That was why I was here. The man living in the house was my teacher, a great sorcerer who was renown in the histories of the Aesir. In the Great War between the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and Odin's army, he had proven himself to the Allfather with feats of great magic. Upon the army's return to Asgard, he was granted high status and much wealth and riches. But all he wanted was to study.

A small smile crossed my lips, unsure where the impromptu history lesson had come from, and I lifted my hand to knock. The door opened on its own in answer. The smile faded and my brow furrowed slightly. He'd never answered the door this way before. "Master Garen?" I called, stepping hesitantly inside.

_Study_ came the simple reply in my mind. My brow only furrowed further, but I obeyed his summons and stepped forward.

He was being strange, using his magic to answer the door and then telepathy. Garen rarely used his magic on me when I came for my lessons, preferring instead to allow me to work out the spell needed. The sorcerer often said that being born with magic did not mean I had the talent to control it. He frowned upon using it uselessly, preferring and insisting that I find other means to accomplish my goals first. And he rarely showed any pity when my spells went awry, claiming it was strengthening my skill and character. _And skin_ I added mentally, rolling my eyes. My fingers brushed lightly over the crook of my elbow, the injury that flashed across my memory long gone. We Aesir healed quickly.

My unique dark gray-blue eyes spied the old sorcerer through the doorway, my pace picking up as my concerns lifted . . . until I caught the wariness in brown eyes as they lifted to meet mine. "Master Garen," I murmured, stepping up to him and giving a respectful bow. "I apologize for . . ."

"I am used to your tardiness, Sigyn," the sorcerer interjected, a weary sigh accompanying his words.

"I, however, am not accustomed to waiting," a second voice said. It was cool and smooth with just a hint of annoyance lacing through it.

My eyes snapped to the owner, widening as he stood and turned to face me. It was a young man with raven hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to stare straight through me. His green and black leather outfit creaked softly as he moved towards me, his tall lean form reminding me of a cat.

I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help but stare. He was slim, but that didn't mean he wasn't strong. His outfit did an extremely good job of highlighting his lean muscles. But that wasn't what kept my gaze. No, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. Handsome. It was all planes and lines: a high forehead and smooth cheeks highlighted with well-defined cheekbones and a straight nose. The expression on his face belied the annoyance in his voice, showing a calm almost disinterested look.

I knew instantly who he was. "Prince Loki," I gasped, remembering myself and placing a fist across my chest while dropping to one knee.

"You may rise," he said, his annoyance morphing into obvious amusement as I obeyed. "Garen is not known for his forgiveness. You should count yourself lucky." He tilted his head, studying me with extreme scrutiny. I held his gaze, not knowing if it was confidence or foolishness that made me do so when most others would bow their head in deference. The corners of his lips twitched, suppressing a smirk. "Sigyn," he purred, stopping a few steps away from where I stood. "I recognize your face."

"Her family is of the high nobility," Garen said before I could reply. "Her father is Vili Tannonson . . ."

"I did not ask you, sorcerer," Loki interrupted, his voice low and smooth and calm. It sounded far more dangerous than if he had yelled.

"Master Garen speaks true, my prince," I interjected, knowing how dangerous it was to interrupt a member of the royal family. But the dark prince's response made me wary and a bit nervous for my teacher had he continued. Those piercing eyes flew back to me, their depths calming only slightly. "I am Sigyn Vilidottir. My father is son of Tannon, husband of Ildri, and member of the High Council."

"Ah," he said simply, recognition lighting his expression for a brief second before it resumed its previous look of aggravation. "Fandral's sister." I nodded agreement, watching him warily. A multitude of emotions crossed his face before his expression returned to the cool disinterest he'd worn when he first stood. "Garen tells me you have become quite proficient in magic." He circled around me, my mind reeling slightly from the sudden shift in topic. The prince stopped in front of me again and gave my form a quick, up and down glance. "I would like to see just how much so."

My startled gaze flew to my teacher, the old man meeting it for a brief moment before turning his face away. I swallowed hard and returned my eyes to the dark prince.

Being known as the God of Mischief, Loki's magic was renown throughout Asgard. His pranks were famous, as was the population's general disdain for the younger prince. Asgardians did not appreciate their proud, vain personages begin humiliated, something Loki found great delight in doing.

Every student of magic knew of his power. We were required to study it. After centuries of life and years of study and perfecting his ability, Loki was the most powerful sorcerer among the Aesir.

"Don't tell me you're as thick as your brother," the royal said, a slight sneer in his voice as he jerked me from my thoughts. I felt the flush heat my cheeks as anger flashed through me. My mouth opened, a retort ready, when I suddenly remembered whom I was about to snap at. The clicking of my teeth as I snapped my lips back together was audible. Loki let a smirk slide across his face as my gray-blue eyes glared into his.

I forced myself to take a deep breath, pushing my anger down and adopting a carefully schooled expression. "Of course, your highness," I intoned, giving him a slight bow of my head before meeting his gaze. "What would you care to see?" Seeing his smirk grow and the appreciative yet mischievous light that flashed through his eyes, I knew he saw the aggravation that my eyes were unable to hide.

"I have yet to partake of my midday meal," Loki said after a moment, gliding towards the small desk I used to study. He grasped the chair and turned it, sitting so he faced Garen and I. One slender eyebrow arched as he studied me, waiting for me to figure out his actual request on my own.

My eyes narrowed marginally at him before turning to my teacher, the look in them asking if the prince actually expected me to be his serving wench. Garen just sighed and reached up to rub his temples, the actions answer enough. I huffed and turned back to the pale-skinned man, bristling at the extremely amused look that covered his face. An idea flitted through my mind and I paused, weighing the possibility. Making my decision, I kept my face impassive and waved my hand. "I hope it pleases you, Prince Loki," I said demurely, bowing my head and gesturing at the desk behind him.

Loki turned and took in the covered silver platter sitting on the dark wooden surface, as well as the silver goblet holding a deep burgundy wine. He shot me an appraising look over his shoulder and lifted the cover off the platter to reveal a plate filled with every delicacy the prince favored from the palace kitchens. The appreciation in his gaze was clear for a moment as he glanced at me once again before picking up a fruit and biting into it. Garen and I could hear the juices exploding in his mouth from across the room. "That is quite good," he conceded, reaching for the goblet.

I allowed my lips to twitch in just the barest hint of a smirk and made a tiny gesture with my finger against my hip. Garen made a slight choking sound as the red liquid splashed out of the goblet and covered Loki, the dark prince blinking in surprise. He quickly recovered, turning towards me with a dangerous expression. "And that was not," he said, his tone low and filled with a distinct threat.

I disappeared with a slight flash as he advanced towards me, appearing on the other side of the room and watching as he stopped short. "You insult my family," I spat at him, the dark prince whirling toward my voice. "And my intelligence."

"Sigyn," Garen warned as Loki started towards me, but I ignored him. My anger was too strong.

"Call me base, demanding I serve you like a common wench," I continued, nearly spitting the words while my eyes screamed defiance. "You may be a prince, but that does not mean I will stand by while I am taunted." He stopped, towering over me. His green eyes were a deep shade of emerald as his annoyance simmered just under the surface. We stood that way for a long moment, my neck starting to ache from having to tip my head back to look at him.

Loki laughed softly, startling both Garen and I with the sound. I blinked and the red liquid vanished from his form with a slight shimmer, evidence of his magic. "Very few are brave enough to confront a member of the royal family so blatantly," he mused. "Even fewer with me." He smirked slightly as my breath released in a rush; I was unaware I'd been holding it. The man reached up and gripped my chin between his finger and thumb, studying me carefully. "It is no small task to master the spell for teleportation," he finally said, dropping my chin and stepping back while his gaze continued to peruse me. "I would like to observe your studies in a more natural state." My eyes widened slightly and I stole a glance at my teacher. Loki made a sound that was a mixture of amusement and frustration. "If Master Garen allows it, of course."

My gaze swung back to him, the orbs narrowing slightly at the sarcasm clearly dripping from his final words.

"Of course, Prince Loki," Garen replied smoothly, bowing. "We would welcome you."

I watched as the prince pursed his lips, obviously catching the lie but choosing to ignore it. "Good," Loki said, nodding curtly. "I will return at this same time tomorrow." He met the old sorcerer's gaze. "Garen." My teacher bowed again, missing the daggers my gaze was shooting at him. So focused was I on making my teacher aware of my anger that I missed Loki's fluid movement to grip my hand until his fingers wrapped around mine. I jumped, turning to stare at him while he lifted it to his lips. A slight tingling sensation washed over me as he pressed a kiss to the backs of my knuckles, his gaze locked with mine. "Lady Sigyn." His voice sounded like a purr. "Until tomorrow." I simply watched him, my brain fighting to comprehend the events of the past half-hour as he disappeared in a flash of magic.

"Foolish girl!" Garen hissed once the dark prince had gone, smacking my shoulder quite hard. I winced at the blow, giving my teacher a meek look as I rubbed it. "You are lucky he seems to have taken a liking to you. I fear our fates if he had not."

Apparently, my anger had a small spark left. "It would have been on your head, Master," I retorted. "You invited him." My brow furrowed when Garen shook his head. "Then . . ."

"He always did enjoy popping in on me suddenly," the old man sighed, seeming suddenly weary. I watched him in confusion for a long moment. "Loki was my student," he finally explained, just as I opened my mouth. "When he was a boy. I did not imagine him to be the sentimental type, so, needless to say, I was extremely surprised when he came to see me today." He sighed again, running a hand over his face. "It would seem my first impressions were proven right. He simply wanted to gauge the progress of my current student." Garen gave me a wry smile. "He was always so vain and protective of his ability." He lifted a hand and rested it on the shoulder he'd just struck. "I am sorry." All I could do was nod dumbly, a certain phrase of Garen's finally sinking into my mind. "Come. We still have a lesson to get to today." I nodded again, still mulling over the words.

_"You are lucky he seems to have taken a liking to you."  
_

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Still a bit terrified about placing this out there for all to see, but blind leaps will always be scary. This story will be told from alternating points of view: Sigyn, which is first person past; and Loki, which is third person past. I do hope it isn't too confusing. The rating is "M" for later . . . if I decide to post more. Reviews are welcome to see if that is indeed the case! No flames, please.  
Any grammar or other mistakes are solely on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I know it's short. It's a bit of a continuation of the last chapter, Loki's POV. Longer note at the bottom.

* * *

Loki allowed a smile to cross his face as he appeared in his chambers. The little witch intrigued him. He couldn't decide if she was brave or foolish, but he did know that she was talented. Garen had said she'd only been taking lessons from him for three years and she had already mastered teleportation. It had taken him nearly that long just to create the spell. Another year before he'd been able to do it without inflicting injury on himself.

The dark prince moved across the room and plucked a book from his extensive library and sat at the small reading table nearby, but he couldn't concentrate. Loki let his mind wander. He'd been hidden in an alcove when he'd overheard her brother bragging about her accomplishments to the Lady Sif. Then, he'd believed her to be just another of Fandral's many female conquests. The man never seemed to be satisfied without something warm between his legs. Therefore, it was a truly pleasant surprise when he discovered her to be the fool's sister. It was nearly unbelievable, the differences between the two when it came to intellect glaringly obvious. But then, the same could be said for his own brother.

His thoughts turned to the moment she'd recognized him in the sorcerer's study, and Loki smirked again. Her face was so extraordinarily expressive. Fear and wariness had battled across her features right up until the moment he'd insulted her brother. He let his smirk slide into a grin. She had lit up like the palace during second sunset, her gray-blue eyes burning. It had been a long time since someone had thought to challenge him.

A knock sounded on his door and he turned towards it, sighing slightly. "Enter," he called needlessly as the door swung open.

"Brother!" a tall blonde man exclaimed, his muscles rippling under his armor as he strode across the room towards Loki. "You spend far too much time sitting in this gloom, reading." There was a slight sarcastic emphasis on the last word, a teasing light in the blonde's blue eyes. "No wonder you are as pale as a Hel-spawn."

The dark prince sighed again, but his lips twitched at his brother's jab, the only sign of amusement he allowed to show in his otherwise frustrated expression. "What can I do for you, Thor?" Loki asked. The man grinned at him, a wary feeling instantly appearing in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head. "No. I am not in the mood to join you on another of your . . . adventures."

"Please, brother," Thor insisted, his voice taking on the air of a whining child. "We cannot do it without you."

The younger prince pushed to his feet, moving to return the book to its place on the shelf. Even if he did not accompany Thor, he knew he wasn't going to be getting much reading done today. "What, exactly, would we be doing?" he asked, sliding the book into place.

Thor hesitated, making the God of Mischief glance at him warily. "Just say you'll come," he pressed.

Loki narrowed his green eyes at the God of Thunder, folding his arms across his chest. "Very well," he agreed after a long moment. The delight that lit his brother's face made him smile indulgently. "But if I am bitten again by a dire wolf, it will be upon your head."

Thor laughed heartily, clapping his arm onto Loki's shoulders as the two of them stepped into the hall. "Do your worst, brother," the blonde taunted.

* * *

**A/N 2**: Wow. Over 120 views! And followers! And reviews! Bit mind-boggled over here.  
I cannot promise regular updates. I work with a flexible schedule and it can change at a moments notice. Also, I have a lot of other stories flitting around in my head and I can get distracted easily. But I do have quite a bit of this story already written so that tilts things in your favor.

**Diane**: You know you're the reason I posted! :-) Thanks!  
**Yasumi**: Thank you! I hope you keep being intrigued as the story goes on.  
**Figg**: I hope she _never_ comes across as too ridiculous. Continue, I shall. Thanks so much!  
**Crede Biron**: You are so kind! Keeping Loki in character was/is one of the things I'm terrified of messing up. Hopefully, I won't disappoint as the story continues. As for _suburb_ smut, we'll have to see. :-) I'm glad I have a Sigyn story that interests you. :-) Thank you so very much!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Bit of a time jump here from the last chapter. Basically, I didn't want to write three months worth of lessons. Starts out as Sigyn's POV and then switches to Loki's after the "* * * * *". Second note after the story.

**EDIT: **So, just adjusted the jump in POV's since it wouldn't take my lovely asterisks as a way to do it. Loki's POV starts after the line break.

* * *

Slowly, I made my way around Garen's garden, careful to keep my footsteps silent. A low chuckle brought me up short. "I think you are missing the point of invisibility," Loki quipped wryly, his green eyes watching me from the door leading back into the house. I felt my jaw clench and I gave him a dark look, the prince simply smirking. It had been three months since he had first attended my lessons, making it a point to join Garen and I each day since. I do believe he found more amusement in my failure than anything else. After the first few awful days, I grew somewhat used to his presence and focused relatively well on my studies. That is, until about a month ago. The prince decided that Garen's instruction was not sufficient enough and started to "help". He pushed me, keeping my studies going with a dizzying pace that usually left me with just enough strength to collapse into my bed. More often than not, I was biting my tongue to keep back some sort of retort and he knew it every time. His smug little grins told me so.

I watched him warily as he pushed off the doorframe and started towards me. "Forgetting something?" he asked, arching an eyebrow down at me. His eyes flickered to my left hand, my gaze following. A small squeak escaped me as I found my hand missing. Loki loosed that annoying chuckle yet again, stopping in front of me and waving his hand over mine.

"Thank you, your highness," I murmured as my hand returned to normal, giving a small bow and taking a step back from him at the same moment. His proximity always unnerved me.

The dark prince's expression was amused as he watched me, his gaze sliding up to the sky. A sigh passed his lips and he returned his green eyes to me. "I must take my leave of you for today, little one," he said. I grimaced at the pet name he'd taken upon himself to call me. Loki grasped the hand he'd made reappear and brought it to his lips, like he did every day. A shudder passed over me at his touch, the hint of coolness in his skin mixed with his warm breath bringing goose bumps out on my arms. "Till tonight."

My brow furrowed as he turned away, but I held my question until I was sure he had gone. "Tonight?" I asked, turning to Garen as the older man stepped up beside me.

"It does not surprise me that you have forgotten about the banquet," he mused. It was a moment before recollection fell upon me and I gasped. "He has been working you quite hard."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "That is an understatement," I countered. My eyes slid sideways. "Why did you agree to this in the first place?"

"It is difficult to refuse a prince, Sigyn," Garen replied, leading me back into the house. "Especially one like Loki."

I felt my brow knit together in a brief frown at the wariness in his tone, but I shrugged it off. "He deserves to be told no," I said carelessly, pulling down a tome and opening it to the spells concerning invisibility before sitting at my desk. "He is arrogant, annoying, and acts like a petulant child." I jumped as Garen's hand clapped over my mouth suddenly.

"Unlike you, Sigyn," the sorcerer hissed, leaning close to me, "our prince has mastered the art of invisibility. You would do well to watch your tongue." I swallowed hard at his words, nodding meekly before he removed his hand from my mouth. "Now, study carefully. We will attempt again in a half-hour."

I sighed. "Yes, Master Garen," I said, turning my gaze to the book in front of me. I focused on the words as the sorcerer tinkered about the room when something brushed through my hair suddenly. The chair clattered to the floor as I jumped to my feet, a startled expression on my face.

"Sigyn?" Garen asked, his brow furrowing as he turned to stare at me. "Are you all right?"

"F-fine," I stammered, his warning coming back to me and I glanced around the room, searching. A familiar soft chuckle sounded beside my ear and I jumped again, spinning to find the source but there was only air. My breath turned a bit erratic as I righted my chair and returned to my book, knowing my next attempt would be an utter failure as my gaze kept darting around the room. I wrapped a single, auburn curl around my finger and worried it in a desperate attempt to return my focus and calm.

* * *

Loki watched the girl from his new spot leaning against the wall near the window. Her gaze flitted around the room every few moments, the trepidation in the gray-blue orbs obvious. The smirk slid across his face before he could stop it. Sometimes the simple mischief worked wonders. It was within his right to go farther, but her cheek continued to amuse him. Oh, her words had made him furious. Who was she to say such things about a prince? Her fear was enough of a punishment for now, though.

He studied her intently. Her talent was nearly enough to rival his own. Nearly. Loki tilted his head, his green eyes sliding languidly over her form as she stood and utterly failed at the spell. Sigyn's eyes darkened and he choked back a disbelieving laugh as she cursed him, even as her gaze tripped warily around the room. She _was_ brash.

Most Asgardians regarded him with little more than barely concealed hostility, if he had made them the target of a prank, or wary intrigue if not. All showed him the deference owed to a member of the royal family.

It grew tedious.

Perhaps that was why Sigyn intrigued him. She was unlike the women he usually encountered, the simpering and pandering that accompanied them all but non-existent in his interactions with the witch. He wanted her.

The realization gave him pause. He had had many women share his bed, discarding them after a few days. Their novelty wore off rather quickly. But he knew Sigyn would not give into his ministrations quite as easily as his partners in the past. A mischievous grin slid across his face. He did enjoy a good game.

Calling on his power, he teleported behind her and snaked an invisible arm around her slender waist, grinning as she froze in shock. She trembled in his grip as he lazily slid his tongue along the shell of her ear. The flush that washed down her neck almost matched her burnished auburn curls and made her dark gray-blue eyes, like the sky after a storm, pop. The witch was attractive. Like fire and water combining. Striking.

Loki grinned and pressed a kiss to the junction of her jaw just behind her ear. The gasp she gave washed over him and he thrilled slightly before releasing her and vanishing from the sorcerer's house. Yes, this would be fun.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Wow. Nearly 400 views! And here I was barely expecting 4! And thanks to the followers and favorites added since my last update! Sorry about the absence. Work got a bit crazy. Had to work an overnight shift, sleep, and then back to work eight hours later; what I affectionately term a "turn-around". Had to repeat the process two days later, minus the overnight.  
Also, just an FYI: my chapters will, most likely, never be consistent in length. I tend to break up a story as I see fit and will post chapters accordingly. Especially since I have quite a bit of the story already written.  
Please, please, PLEASE review! I love the feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know, I know! SO sorry about the massive gap between updates! Explanation at the bottom.

Also, since I realized that I hadn't put this on the previous chapters: **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

My fingers worried a clump of my gown near my thigh as I stood in front of the full-length mirror in the room. I was in the palace, my brother thinking it easier for me to ready myself there than at our father's house.

I studied myself, taking in how the deep blue silk hugged my figure tastefully, showcasing my lightly tanned skin and blue-gray eyes. The banquet was an annual one, where the upper nobility gathered in an effort to make connections, forging alliances both political and otherwise. My expression turned into a grimace as I imagined the pandering and catering that was about to happen, grateful that I could not be used as a tool like so many others that would be in attendance.

"Excuse me," a voice said from the doorway. "But have you seen my sister? I was under the impression that these were her rooms, not the rooms of some unearthly beauty."

I rolled my eyes, not fighting the smile that spread across my face as I turned to face my companion. "I am not one of your many conquests, Fandral," I teased back, taking in his teasing expression. "Your words will not work on me."

"Does not mean what I say is untrue," he replied, pushing off the wall and stepping towards me. He looked handsome, his green dress outfit resembling his usual armor distinctly. His blonde hair was perfectly groomed, as was his ridiculous looking goatee. A smile graced his face as he stopped in front of me, gripping my arms gently and meeting his blue eyes with mine. "You look lovely, Sigyn."

Heat bloomed in my cheeks and I knew they were red, but I just rolled my eyes. "You have to say that," I countered, lightly smacking his arm. He just grinned and offered me the same arm, which I took, and led me into the hall. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because mother and father are needed elsewhere," Fandral replied. "Besides, you spend far too much time with your nose stuck in books. If you are not careful, you're going to turn into Loki."

I started slightly at the mention of the prince's name, grateful that he did not seem to notice, my brother prattling on as we made our way to the Great Hall. Unbidden, my thoughts tripped back to earlier that day. My free hand slid over the spot Loki's arm had been at my waist while I shuddered, remembering his breath on my neck, his tongue on my ear, and his lips pressing against my jaw. Sliding my eyes closed, I willed away the memory along with the unwanted thoughts of the prince's lips pressed hard against mine.

It wasn't the first time the rebellious image had pushed its way into my thoughts. I admit that Loki was handsome, preferring his dark, refined look to Prince Thor's blonde and muscled features. But he was also the most infuriating creature I had ever met. His arrogance and need for control grated me. And yet . . . I grimaced at the thought, grateful for the distraction of the Great Hall as Fandral ushered me into the massive room

I caught my brother's smirk in the corner of my eye as a small gasp slipped past my lips at the sight of the room. Candelabras lined the perimeter, giving the space an intimate yet spacious feeling. The draping of gold and maroon fabric that covered the walls were testament of the Allfather's colors, leaving no doubt-if there had been any-of whose house in which we stood. "You have seen it before," Fandral murmured, leaning close to my ear as we made our way around the room.

"When I was but a child," I countered, my gaze continuing to devour the space. "But not like this." I gave him a wry look, reluctantly tearing my eyes away from the space. "And I am not the one who sees it every day. Leave me to my wondering, brother."

"For the record, you are still a child," he teased, nudging me with his elbow as we approached the dais at the head of the room. My retort was shoved abruptly back down my throat as we stopped at the foot of the short staircase, looking up at where the Allfather and his queen sat.

"You may approach," Odin said, his voice stern but not unkind. Fandral tugged on my arm, leading me up the stairs till we stood in front of the two royals.

"Allfather," Fandral said, crossing his fist over his chest and kneeling. I suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable. "My queen. May I present my sister, Sigyn Vilidottir?"

I copied my brother's stance, my body moving a bit jerkily as I tried to comprehend the situation I now found myself in. With Fandral being a close friend of Prince Thor and my father a member of the High Council, I had always been conscious of the royal family. But never had I stood in front of the rulers of our people. There had been a limited number of interactions between the God of Thunder, and myself but mostly limited to a patronizing comment about his friend's younger sibling. I distinctly remember fleeing each situation with a deep, frustrated blush covering my cheeks and followed by the sound of laughter. In my opinion, the older prince was headstrong and reckless and I found him a bit foolish. An opinion that differed from much of the populous.

And now, I spent hours every morning with his younger brother.

"You may rise," the Allfather murmured. We obeyed, gratitude racing through my body as the summons stopped my thoughts from returning to the trickster.

Frigga's dark gray eyes were gentle as she met my gaze, her hand extending towards me. "Come here, child," she prompted. I hesitated but a moment before wrapping my fingers around hers and allowing her to lead me closer. "You have grown into quite the beauty, Sigyn. You remind me of your mother when she was young."

"Thank you, your majesty," I murmured, ducking my head as heat filled my cheeks. "I have been told such before. She sends her regrets that she could not attend tonight. My father as well."

"And they will be missed," the queen replied, a small smile gracing her face. Her other hand covered mine and she gave it a squeeze. "I do hope you enjoy yourself tonight, my dear."

I bowed. "I'm sure I will, my queen," I replied. The regal woman released my hand and nodded, giving me leave to step back to where Fandral waited. Another nod from Odin and my brother was guiding me back down the stairs to the gathered nobles on the main floor. "Remind me," I hissed, leaning into my brother. "Why was that necessary?"

"Because you have been away, formally, from court for too long," Fandral replied, pitching his voice low as well. "And it is procedure." I made a soft growling sound, making him smirk. "But think, the worst is over."

"Fandral!" a booming voice called, the two of us turning to find Thor weaving his way towards us, if you could call it weaving. He wore a massive grin on his face and greeted my brother with an exuberant clap to the back once he reached us, making him stumble slightly with the force of it. "I see you have wasted no time in capturing the attentions of the most beautiful maiden here." He smirked at me, capturing my free hand from where it rested at my side and pressing a kiss to my knuckles. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady . . ."

"Thor, you remember my sister, Sigyn?" Fandral intoned, his voice tinged with a measure of annoyance that matched the rush of feeling coursing through me.

The blonde prince blinked, straightening and studying me intently. "Little Sigyn!" he finally exclaimed, the light of recognition brightening his impossibly blue eyes. "You have grown into quite the beauty." I fought the grimace that threatened to twist my features as his gaze roved over my form. "You were only a gangly, clumsy thing when last we met."

A flush graced my cheeks as aggravation washed over me, Thor mistaking my blush for maidenly embarrassment and giving a laugh. "It has been some time, indeed, my prince," I murmured, keeping my emotions in check. Though they differed greatly in looks and temperament, the princes had an uncanny knack of prompting the same reactions from me with alarming ease.

"You are studying magic, are you not?" Thor asked, grinning at the befuddled expression that crossed my features. "Just because I did not recognize you, little one, does not mean I had no knowledge of you. Your brother brags of your talents often, claiming they are as great as Loki's."

His compliment was nearly lost to me as I processed his use of the trickster's pet name for me, recoiling slightly and reclaiming the hand that he had somehow managed to keep hold of the entire conversation. "It is simply familial connection that makes him do so, your highness," I replied demurely. "Master Garen feels I have much to learn before I reach even the lowest level of sorceress."

"Garen?" he repeated, arching an eyebrow. "So you are the reason Loki has been spending so much time with his old teacher, the student he has been helping instruct." A wry, knowing smile tilted his lips. "Believe me, if Loki deems you worthy enough to learn from him, you must harbor talent indeed."

All I could do was stare at him, my mind ringing with a whirlwind of thoughts that countered his accolade. He gave a slight bow of his head before turning to Fandral, the two of them quickly lost in a recounting of some past adventure or the planning of a new one. I was unsure as to which, deep in my thoughts as I was. Garen had often said I was indeed talented, though he was never exactly forthcoming with the acclaim. He usually found more ways to correct my mistakes than to praise my successes. And Loki was worse, his corrections consisting of taunting, dry humor or downright displeasure. Yes, I most decidedly felt honored to be his pupil.

Seeing an open doorway, my mind turned to other thoughts concerning the dark prince, unwanted daydreams making their appearance. Frantically, I fought to push them away but not before the image of Loki's lithe body pressing mine against a dark wall with his lips dominating mine surged to the forefront.

At that moment, my rebellious gaze found Loki. He stood across the room, his expression clearly bored with the whole affair. As though he could feel my eyes, he turned slightly and locked his piercing green eyes with mine. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips before giving a slight nod of his head. I felt the blush twinge my cheeks with pink, my mind once again remembering his unseen actions at Garen's house earlier that day. Aggravation washed over me as Loki grinned, seeming to know exactly what my thoughts were. The gasp I loosed was extremely audible as cool fingers ghosted across my shoulders and then down my back.

"Sigyn?" Fandral asked, his brow knit together in curiosity. Thor watched me with much the same expression. "Is something the matter?"

The dark prince held my gaze, the mischief in them crystal clear as he arched an eyebrow at me. He gestured slightly with a tilt of his head, summoning me. My jaw clenched. "No," I replied, turning and giving them both a soothing smile. "Would you mind getting me something to drink?"

"Of course," he agreed, releasing my hand. "I shall return shortly."

"Fear not, my friend," Thor exclaimed as he moved away. "I shall keep your sister company until you return."

"Sigyn!" a familiar voice called, drawing my attention and garnering my relief as two young women made their way towards me. Never had two faces ever been so gratefully seen.

"My prince, please," I entreated, giving Thor a small smile. "Far be it from me to keep you so occupied. It seemed quite the conversation you and my brother were deep in and I would be loathe to halt it." I gestured towards the women as they neared. "Besides, I will not be alone and I can only imagine how bored you would be listening to us idly gossip. Hardly talk for warriors."

Relief warred with duty across the prince's face as he fought to decide. "If you are sure, little one," he mused hesitantly.

I flinched inwardly at the endearment again, but nodded, my smile still strong. "I am, my prince," I murmured. "And do not worry; I will not allow my brother to chastise you too strongly." Thor grinned and once again brought my fingers to his lips, kissing them in farewell and nodding at the women who now stood beside me before turning to follow Fandral.

A bright laugh sounded from the blonde at my right as I visibly relaxed as Thor disappeared, her hazel eyes dancing at me as I met her gaze. "Perhaps your time spent with Prince Loki has not been all for naught," she teased. "What a way with words you have, Sigyn."

"As much as I value your friendship, Leera," I countered, pursing my lips, "I will not hesitate to end it if you continue the current topic of conversation." My neck tingled and I knew Loki's eyes still watched me, the prince most likely aggravated at my blatant dismissal of him. An extreme feeling of pleasure rushed over me at the thought.

"Oh, please," countered the brunette on my left, her arm looping through mine as she started moving through the crowd. "Where would you vent your frustration about our gracious prince without us?"

I laughed softly at Sinn's sarcastic remark. "To the sky, if need be," I retorted. "But . . . I will allow you to remain my friends for such uses."

"Thank you," Leera intoned, rolling her eyes and taking my other arm. "You are so gracious." We shared a laugh and I noticed, with smug amusement, that they continued to lead me away from where Loki had been lurking. Unable to resist, I glanced over my shoulder and met his smoldering emerald gaze, his brows furrowed in frustration. I smirked, giving him a small nod and returning my attention to my friends.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Again, so sorry! But I did warn that my updates would not be regular . . . although I didn't intend for a month to go by. Also, my beta reader was in the hospital, so that pushed it back. AND. I have grown quite a bit as a writer since having written much of this story and it requires a bit of tweaking. So, bear with me as I attempt to get back into the characters' heads and juggle writing this again along with the other story that I'm currently working on. GAH! So many voices in my head!  
Thanks for all the new favorites and follows! It still makes me marvel (and a little bit giddy) every time I get an email telling me the story has a new one! Really, it amazes me!  
As always, reviews welcome!

**Yasumi:** Thank you! I'm so glad! :-) I enjoy their attitudes towards each other as well, which is good, since they live in my head. :-) Just hoping I keep Loki (and others) in character while staying true to my plot. Oh, and things are definitely going to start getting more interesting. After all, Loki enjoys a good game, does he not? ;-) Sorry about the absence and hope you enjoy the update!  
**Crede Biron:** That invisibility scene was one of my favorite to write! I'm pretty sure I was giggling like an idiot as I did, too, watching it play out in my head. And I like Garen, too. Thankfully, with the tweaks I'm making, he will appear more than he does currently. My apologies for the absence and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
**shaded22:** Thanks so much! I love writing it! :-) Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy the newest bit!  
**Lightning and Ice:** Thank you! I'm so glad you think so! I apologize for the absence and I hope you continue to like it!


	5. Author's Note

Hello, lovely readers! First off, let me apologize for my extremely lengthy absence. Work has been crazy and way too dramatic, which has led to a rather messy personal life. I'm battling through it, but it's slow going.

It doesn't help that I've sort of sold my soul to tumblr. I spend far too much time on that sight, truly.

Secondly, I've changed the title of this story. Poison and Wine was my original pick but, for completely unknown and probably stupid reasons, I didn't use it. Amending that now. It's the title of a song by The Civil Wars that I think embodies Loki and Sigyn's relationship perfectly.

And, thirdly, I have to apologize again. For the lack of an actual update. Sorry to get your hopes up. But, no worries. I am working on the next bit and, hopefully, will be able to post it soon.

Thank you for sticking with me!

-Persephone


End file.
